The present invention relates to a compact disc housing unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plurality of individual compact disc units that can be housed together in a larger stationary unit, or removed individually for relocation. Ideally, the components of the compact disc housing unit can be manufactured by standard molding operations; injection molding or similar means. The compact disc housing unit was designed specifically with the dimensions to fit into the bottom of most stereo rack system and home entertainment systems, although it may stand alone, or be stacked as well. CD's, musical, or computer software in design can be rested in the compact disc housing unit.
A variety of compact disc holders are commercially available. There are compact disc holders on the market that are functional and/or expendable, but these units often lack the characteristics important to the consumer. Aesthetic appearance, easy accessibility, space efficiency; defined as both the maximum CD storage capacity per inch and actual physical dimensions, easy viewing, cost, and portability are all important considerations. Typically, most compact disc holders fail to possess more than a couple of these properties.
The prior art includes various patents related to the storage of containers such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,697, which shows a compact disc organizer that, may be mounted on a turntable, and is stackable. It can also assume an adjacent, side by side relationship. Another patent of note is U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,477 which allows for a range of configurations that can be easily assembled by the customers, and is adaptable, housing VHS tapes and CDs both.
Other patents of interest, including similar structures, include U.S. Pat Nos. 3,467,455, 3,736,365; 5,584,391; 57,303003; and 57,917,488. None of the foregoing patents disclose anticipatory subject matter which would affect the patentability of this invention.